moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolvigar Darkfang
"It's my duty as a denizen of Azeroth to also be one of it's protectors." _________________________________________________ Wolvigar Darkfang is a Worgen Death Knight currently in the service of the Kirin Tor, working as one of their philosophy professors in Dalaran. He is formerly of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, where he was an instructor, and has frequently assisted the Bronze Dragonflight. Early History Wolvigar's true origins are unknown, even to him. He assumes he was a Shadowfang Worgen, as he was risen as a Death Knight in the Plaguelands, not too far from Shadowfang Keep. Whether he was a Gilnean or one of the original Worgen is something perhaps no one will know. He was trained in Naxxramas, during it's time in the Plaguelands, though it was interrupted by the Argent Dawn's raid of the plague citadel, in which he died (again.) Freedom from the Scourge When Naxxramas and it's inhabitants were resurrected, Wolvigar was among them. He continued his training after relocating to Northrend, and finished shortly after the move. He was one of several Death Knights from Naxxramas who were to become new necropolises' instructors. This never came to fruition, however, as he gained his freedom after the Lich King was weakened yet again during the events that took place in Icecrown. For two and a half weeks, Wolvigar wandered the frozen wastes of Icecrown until he reached the Shadow Vault, where he was taken in by the Knights of the Ebon Blade and retrained. Ebon Blade Instructor Having already been trained to success in the Scourge, it did not take long for Wolvigar to complete his Ebon Blade training and raise to the position of instructor, as he had been intended for in the Scourge. He, along with several other instructors, oversaw the initiations of many new Death Knights, and he was partnered with several promising initiates for their personal training. He successfully trained one of three initiates, while the other two proved weak and died (again) during their rigorous training. For some time afterwards, he taught lessons as a general instructor, specializing in frost magic. First Special Assignment During the early days of the Cataclysm, Wolvigar was tasked with hunting down a surviving Scourge Necromancer known as Lord Bane. Bane and Wolvigar had worked together in the Plaguelands during his time in the Scourge, and the Ebon Blade felt he was best prepared to track down the necromancer. Soon enough, Wolvigar caught up with Lord Bane, and faced him in single combat. He succeeded in disarming Bane, but was taken by surprise when Bane escaped in the confusion of Wolvigar's Ebon Blade allies coming to assist him. First "Vacation" from the Ebon Blade Having learned from Bane that many high ranking Scourge members still wandered Azeroth freely, Wolvigar requested time off from his duties in the Ebon Blade to personally track down possible threats. His search for these Scourge Lieutenants was almost in vain, as many of the individuals Bane had ratted out during his imprisonment had already since been killed. However, Wolvigar was able to learn of the survival of a particularly powerful Death Knight: The Scourgelord Arcerus. Over the course of four weeks, Wolvigar tracked down Arcerus, meeting him twice before their final encounter in Icecrown. Arcerus announced to Wolvigar during their final confrontation that he and his associate planned to reform the Scourge. Arcerus' associate showed his face, and was revealed to be Lord Bane, who had escaped shortly before Wolvigar's search. Though it was a tough battle, Wolvigar defeated both Arcerus and Bane, but Bane once again escaped. Service to the Bronze Dragonflight After returning to active duty in the Ebon Blade, Wolvigar was tasked with being one of several Death Knights assisting the Bronze Dragonflight. For four months, Wolvigar stayed at the Caverns of Time and, under the supervision and orders of several bronze dragons, carried out missions to ensure certain events in time stayed stable. During one of these missions, he lost his runeblade, which later turned up in another timeline, having been corrupted and timewarped by an infinite dragon that Wolvigar had been hunting. His service to the Bronze Dragonflight ended when he ended the cause of his charged timelines' disturbances by killing the infinite dragon. He retrieved his now timewarped runeblade and, with the Bronze Dragonflight's blessing, returned to Acherus to report his success with his task. Return of Lord Bane Wolvigar's normal instructing duties were interrupted by an Ebon Blade courier who carried dire news: Lord Bane was sighted once more. Angered by the reappearance of Bane and his failure to properly defeat him, Wolvigar took undocumented time away from the Ebon Blade to hunt down Bane once more. During three months of searching, Wolvigar learned more of Bane: His real name was Elias Rathington, the only child of the Lordaeronian noble house of Rathington. Elias was not listed as a traitor, as he had named himself Bane and had joined the Scourge in secret, disguising himself at all times after running away from home. Instead, Elias was listed as missing, but not killed by the Scourge. Finally, Wolvigar tracked down Bane and fought him one final time in single combat, succeeding yet again. Believing Bane to not be beyond redemption, however, Wolvigar spared him and was able to convince him that his one-man war against the world would not come to fruition, and his noble ties could give him a better life than he currently had. Bane begrudgingly agreed, and Wolvigar took him to Stormwind, where he claimed to have finally found Elias Rathington, the son of a Lordaeronian noble couple that had perished in the kingdom's fall. Retiring from the Ebon Blade Upon returning to Acherus, Wolvigar was disciplined for abandoning his duties as a Knight to pursue his personal vendetta. Realizing he had placed his own desires over that of the Ebon Blade's, Wolvigar officially retired from the Ebon Blade, leaving a mostly honored Knight. Joining the Kirin Tor After leaving the Ebon Blade, Wolvigar announced his intentions to seek a home of his own, and a new occupation. His new Kirin Tor friend offered him a position as a philosophy professor, which Wolvigar accepted. Within two weeks, Wolvigar had moved into Dalaran, where he now resides. Personality Wolvigar is unusually cheerful for a Death Knight, which he attributes to his lack of a past life to feel anger or depression over. He is both humble and kind, and was considered a good instructor by his fellow Ebon Blade Knights. Description Wolvigar stands at 6'10", a bit shorter than most worgen. His fur is a lighter silver, and it is a bit longer than most worgens' as well, due to not trimming often. He has a goatee, with a bit of white in it. His hair is long, but held together by bands. He's somewhat thin, but quite muscular for his build. He has several scars across his body, most of which aren't usually seen, but are as follows: Two matching scars on both of his legs, an inch above the knees reaching vertically upward for five more inches. Two jagged horizontal scars on each side of his neck, about in the middle. Five large puncture scars scattered across his front - Two in the middle of his stomach, and three on his upper chest, nearing his neck. One very large vertical scar on his left side that appears to be surgical. It reaches from his hip to just above his ribcage. Two very large vertical surgical scars, on his spine's left and right side. They reach from his tailbone to the middle of his neck. Claw mark scars on left cheek. they reach from his ear to two inches away from his mouth. Equipment Malfinia - Malfinia was originally Wolvigar's first runeblade, Bloodbearer. It was corrupted by distortions in time, and became a time-warped runeblade that Wolvigar renamed Malfinia. Earthedge ''- A massive two-handed runeblade Wolvigar created himself out of stone, it is Wolvigar's personal favorite weapon to use in large battlegrounds. ''Blazecore and Iceheart ''- Two simple rune katanas that Wolvigar extensively branded and infused with frost and fire magic. ''Blades of Hunger - Two identical swords with two hilts - One below the blade, one attached to the end of a chain on each blade. They are Wolvigar's favored weapons to use against demons, as they are enchanted to trap the souls of demons within them. ''Purple Pointy Wizard Hat ''- Standard Issue for all Kirin Tor members. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Death Knights Category:Philosophers Category:Kirin Tor Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Grand Alliance Category:Bronze Dragonflight